


Ненависть

by PlainTiger



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Drabble, Dubious Consent, Hate Sex, Homophobic Language, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Oral Sex, Out of Character, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Swearing
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:07:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22949812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PlainTiger/pseuds/PlainTiger
Summary: Показал жест — живи с последствиями.
Relationships: Joey Barton/Fernando Torres
Kudos: 2





	Ненависть

— Ты грязный сучий пидор! — вырывалось из Джоуи каждый раз, когда Нандо целовал его ключицы. Джоуи вцепился в него в надежде оторвать к херам эти блядские руки, обхватившие его задницу. Чем дальше, тем слабее становилась его хватка, тем больше он поддавался испанской страсти.

— Ты... ебаный гомосек... Я... Я, блядь... — прорывались крики Джоуи сквозь поцелуи. Он перестал вырываться и с каждой секундой слабел перед напором Нандо.

Он сдался ровно в тот миг, когда Нандо коснулся языком головки.

Джоуи оставалось только держать его за волосы, мечтая вырвать их с корнем. Мечтая кончить ему в трахею, чтобы эта мразь захлебнулась в сперме. Мечтая оттрахать его так, чтобы все знали, какой он жадный до ебли пидор.

И втайне надеясь, что это не последняя их встреча.


End file.
